Frédéric Le Clerc
thumb|200px|Frédéric Le Clerc.Louis Joseph Frédéric Leclerc ou Le Clerc est né le 22 septembre 1810, à Tours, 10 rue de la Préfecture. Il est décédé, le 3 janvier 1891, à Bloomfield (USA-Nouveau-Mexique) Frédéric Leclerc est d'une famille fort ancienne. Son père est docteur en médecine et professeur à l’École de médecine de Tours, médecin en chef de l'Hospice général de Tours avec Bretonneau. Sa mère, Emmanuelle du Chastel, se sépare de son mari en 1823. Elle va vivre maritalement avec Bretonneau. Elle est la seule vraie femme dans la vie de ce grand médecin, car ses deux épouses ne sont pas du tout de son âge. Frédéric Leclerc est botaniste, docteur en médecine et professeur à l’École de médecine de Tours, médecin en chef de l'Hospice général de Tours. Il est l'auteur d'un très intéressant ouvrage : Le Texas et sa Révolution et de plusieurs ouvrages de médecine. l'aime plus qu'il est coutume d'aimer un fils à cette époque. À sa naissance et à l'époque où il écrit Le Texas et sa Révolution, l'auteur s'appelle Leclerc, toutefois, suite à une décision de justice, l'orthographe de son patronyme change légèrement et le nom de sa famille redevient Le Clerc, car il avait été modifié du temps de la Révolution française, du fait des idées très républicaines de sa famille à cette époque. A la fin de sa vie il est chercheur d'or, inventeur... Il meurt dans une bourgade perdue au fin fond de l'Ouest américain, dans le comté de San Juan, au Nouveau-Mexique. SA JEUNESSE . Sa famille . thumb|left|200px|Chirurgien du Roi.Frédéric Leclerc naît au 10 de la rue de la Préfecture à Tours. C’est un quartier qui vient d’être reconstruit entre la cathédrale Saint-Gratien, le Grand théâtre et la rue Colbert. Une bourgeoisie dynamique et cultivée s’y installe. Son père, Luc Leclerc (1780-1858) est médecin reçu par les formes nouvelles. C'est un Docteur en médecine de la Faculté de Paris, élève de l’école pratique de Paris, il est membre de la Société médicale de Tours. Luc est l’auteur peu de temps avant sa naissance d’un Essai sur la péritonite, le 28 août 1807, à l'École de Médecine de Paris. Le Mercure de France nous dit qu’il a eu un accessit d'anatomie en 1806. Émile Aron dans Bretonneau, le médecin de Tours, dit que c’est un médecin distingué. Ses parents sont mariés depuis le 13 septembre 1809, et ils vivent une partie de l’année chez sa grand-mère, Marie-Adélaïde Georget d’Harnoncourt (1747-1816). La vieille dame est la fille de l’un des neuf chirurgiens ordinaires du roi en son artillerie, Léonard Georget (1715-1799), seigneur d'Harnincourt. Ce Parisien est cité dans les Mémoires de l'Académie royale de chirurgie, du 1er octobre 1752, comme académicien libre. Léonard Georget est même par la suite permanent de l'Académie royale de chirurgie. Selon les Mémoires de l'Académie royale de chirurgie, Léonard Georget, arrière-grand-père-père de Frédéric est inspecteur des Hôpitaux militaires, chirurgien ordinaire du Roi, servant par quartier. La grand-mère de Frédéric est la nièce d'une pharmacienne, veuve de Robert Bunon (1702-1748), dentiste de Mesdames et de la Maison des Enfants du roi et la sœur de Pierre Charles Georges Georget, chirurgien à Paris. thumb|200px|Christine Leclerc du Vivier.Son grand-père paternel, René Leclerc, vient de décéder. Ce receveur des Grandes Gabelles du grenier à sel, contrairement à son frère, Claude-Nicolas Leclerc, avocat, député du Loir-et-Cher à la Convention nationale, n’est célèbre que pour avoir sauvé la vie de la famille du général et marquis Mandat, mort le 10 août 1792. C’est lui qui rachète leur château et leurs terres aux Pins à Épeigné-sur-Dème. La famille de Frédéric est partisane des idées nouvelles pendant la Révolution française, malgré des lettres accordant la noblesse héréditaire à Alexandre et Jean Le Clerc (1586-1633). Ce dernier est un artiste lorrain célèbre, peintre officiel des ducs de Lorraine. Un cousin du grand-père de Frédéric le célèbre général Charles Hyacinthe Leclerc de Landremont est comme ses parents tourangeaux très républicain. La statue de Christine Leclerc du Vivier, une arrière-arrière-grand-tante, est au Louvre. Mais, la dalle mortuaire de son arrière-grand-père sert de marche de la porte latérale de l’église de Villedieu-le-Château par des monarchistes, car ses grands-oncles étaient républicains. Les restes de ces ancêtres révolutionnaires sont dispersés. Son père, Luc Leclerc, est élevé dans le milieu médical. Par contre, sa mère, Emmanuelle du Châtel ou Duchastel (1790-1872) est la fille d’un propriétaire terrien, Pierre du Chastel (1750-1790) et de Renée Marthe Beguin des Vaux. Les Beguin des Vaux sont une famille de Bourgueil appartenant à la petite noblesse de robe. Ils descendent de capitaines-généraux des ducs de Bourgogne, redevenus après le rattachement du duché de Bourgogne, des membres de la bonne bourgeoisie de Reims, alliés aux Colbert, Cauchon, Moët... De leur côté, les Duchastel sont des propriétaires terriens, sénéchaux des Réaux depuis des siècles. Emmanuelle est la cousine des Duchastel de Saumur, dont Gaspard Séverin Duchastel, le député girondin guillotiné. Un autre élu révolutionnaire, Adam-Dechamps, est à la fois cousin proche de sa mère et de son père. En 1789, ce dernier est député du Tiers, mais uniquement à Chinon. Il quitte Chouzé et va à Paris, où il meurt le 12 juillet 1790. Outre le député guillotiné et l'autre de la Législative, Emmanuelle est la cousine du général Louis du Chastel, baron de l’Empire, et de son gendre le peintre de la marine Morel-Fatio. Son enfance . thumb|left|300px|Château des Pins.Pendant sa petite enfance son père, Luc Leclerc, s’installe en son château des Pins. Il écrit au ministre de l’intérieur au début de la Restauration pour lui rappeler en sa faveur les services nombreux qu’il a rendus à son pays, au département d’Indre-et-Loire, lors des épidémies de 1812 et 1813 qui en ont désolé le nord. Kurt Sprengel dans Versuch einer pragmatischen Geschichte der Arzneykunde, nous dit qu’effectivement au cours de ces deux hivers très longs, une épidémie de grippe frappe le nord de l’Indre-et-Loire. À cette époque dans les campagnes les médecins sont rares et ne sont souvent que des officiers de santé. Luc Leclerc rappelle aussi au ministre les soins qu’il n’a cessé de prodiguer au risque de ses jours, quoique père de famille, aux militaires infectés venus de la Grande Armée et dirigés dans ces derniers temps sur les hôpitaux de Tours. A cette époque, Tours est désignée comme dépôt général des blessés de la Grande Armée. La typhoïde tue dans cette ville 1.672 civils et militaires, dont 18 médecins et infirmiers. Sous l’Empire, son père est nommé suppléant puis remplaçant du médecin-chef de l'Hospice général de Tours par les Préfet et Sous-Préfet de Tours le Dr Varin alors dangereusement malade. Bien entendu le fait d’avoir été nommé médecin-chef par un préfet de l’empereur va être un handicap pour demander à être réintégré dans cette fonction après le retour des Bourbons. Charles Varin, le médecin-chef de l'hôpital décède le 8 septembre 1814. Luc envoie donc sa candidature pour le remplacer. Pour faire plus officiel, il rédige sa demande sur une feuille de papier timbré à soixante-quinze centimes. Émile Aron, auteur d’une biographie récente sur Bretonneau parle d’un placet d’avoué, pour qualifier son style. Il se contente effectivement de parler de ses diplômes, de ses anciennes fonctions, et de ses motivations au préfet, le baron Destouches. Très désintéressé, il propose à la Commission administrative de l’hôpital d’exercer gratuitement les fonctions de médecin ou de chirurgien de l'Hospice général de Tours. Rien n’y fait, car il est très certainement fiché bonapartiste, alors qu’il n’est pas du tout un agitateur. Quelques années plus tard il va même soigner plusieurs fois Charles X et sa famille va annoncer partout qu’il est le médecin attitré du roi. Ce qui est très exagéré. Frédéric a un oncle paternel, le comte Augustin Leclerc, qui est vraiment un partisan de l’empereur. Il se bat aux Buttes-Chaumont pour défendre Paris de l'invasion. Le 20 mars 1815, au petit matin, alors que Napoléon approche des Tuileries, Louis XVIII et toute la cour quittent précipitamment le palais, jetant au feu des documents qui y allument un incendie, pendant que le peuple assiège la porte du Pavillon de l'Horloge. Augustin Leclerc, qui commande le poste des Gardes nationaux, est le premier à proclamer le retour de l'Empereur. Il fait croiser les baïonnettes au pied du grand escalier, éteindre le feu et accueille Napoléon. Ses gardes le portent à l'intérieur du palais. Frédéric n’a certes que cinq ans et l’événement se passe à Paris, mais ces faits lui sont sans cesse racontés par sa famille qui n’est guère monarchiste. Son père jouit d’une belle clientèle, mais il s’installe au 1 de la rue de la Préfecture à Tours. Ils vivent une partie de l’année en leur château des Pins, qui n’a rien à voir avec le château actuel. C’est un ancien château-fort qui comporte à cette époque sept pièces au rez-de-chaussée, sept pièces au premier étage et une chambre à feu, ainsi qu’un grenier au second. Son père est maire de la petite commune. Les Pins n’est pas encore rattachée à Épeigné-sur-Dème. Luc Leclerc (1780-1858) gère ses nombreux biens, héritage de son grand-père et anciens bien nationaux achetés un prix dérisoire. Son oncle, Augustin Leclerc, aïeul des Leclerc de Pulligny, hérite de la moitié du domaine des Pins. Le château et le domaine de Girardet font partie de l’ancienne propriété de la famille du marquis Mandat. Même si les biographies de Bretonneau (1778-1862) ne parlent que de son fils adoptif Frédéric, ce dernier a un frère cadet Eugène Le Clerc (1813-1859), futur capitaine d'infanterie de marine. Son frère est le père du comte Frédéric Le Clerc du Châtel. Frédéric a aussi une sœur, Mélanide Nelly (1817-1902). En 1816 la grand-mère de Frédéric meurt. Son père est encore maire de la commune des Pins et donc y séjourne assez fréquemment. Il afferme le château des Pins pour 3.500 francs, selon le chartier des Pins, le 24 décembre 1816. En 1817, il n’est plus que maire adjoint des Pins, voulant certainement concentrer ses activités sur Tours. Bretonneau . thumb|left|200px|Bretonneau.Quand en 1818, Pierre Bretonneau fait appel à lui pour enseigner l'anatomie et la physiologie, il peut donc accepter. Déjà en demandant il voulait établir un cours général d’instruction, la chose ayant été abandonné depuis un certain laps de temps. Le 8 mars 1819, le docteur Leclerc est médecin-chef, aux côtés de Bretonneau, à l'âge de 39 ans. Il ne touche que 900 francs par an pour assurer cette fonction. Bretonneau trouve que Leclerc est fort instruit, dynamique, travailleur, mais trop bon vivant. Il se plaint de lui dans une lettre à sa femme. Le médecin-chef parle de son collègue le déserteur Leclerc qui l’abandonne avec dix-sept élèves sur les bras et une affluence de malades. Et il ajoute : le malheureux perd la tête, il est à ses Pins avec sa donzelle. C’est peut-être pour être près d’elle qu’il accepte en 1819 d’être à nouveau maire des Pins jusqu'en 1822. A cette époque avec son ami Bretonneau, Luc Leclerc envoie de l’argent au docteur Velpeau. A cette époque être médecin n’est pas un métier lucratif. A Paris, il y a moins de dix malades par médecin. La mère de Frédéric Leclerc, Emmanuelle du Chastel se sépare de son mari en 1823. Les oncles de Luc Leclerc étaient de très beaux hommes, selon leurs contemporains, mais ces deux vrais révolutionnaires ne se sont jamais mariés du fait de leurs caractères difficilement supportables. Pierre-Fidèle Bretonneau console Emmanuelle du Chastel. Cette jeune femme trompée est pourtant une personne charmante et spirituelle, selon son ami, Pierre-Jean de Béranger. Frédéric n’a que 13 ans. Le château de son enfance, Les Pins, est vendu, ainsi que la terre des Pins et ses dépendances situées communes d’Épeigné, Chemillé, Rorthe (ancienne paroisse appartenant au diocèse du Mans avant la Révolution, aujourd’hui hameau d’Épeigné), Beaumont la Chartre, de Villedieu, de la Chartre (La Chartre-sur-le-Loir). Luc Leclerc vend aussi le 17 août 1823 les récoltes, les bibelots et le mobilier du château. Le 29 août 1822, Emmanuelle est séparée de corps avec son mari aux termes d’un jugement du tribunal civil de première instance de Tours, à son profit. La demeure familiale, rue du Boucassin, une rue perpendiculaire à la rue du Commerce, dans le vieux Tour, est mise aussi en vente, ainsi qu’un boutique du rez-de-chaussée, achetée avec sa mère. Bretonneau rachète l’ensemble qui est situé 14, rue du Boucassin (actuellement rue du Président Merville). Emmanuelle Duchastel-Leclerc (1790-1872) s'installe 4, rue Sainte Marthe à Tours. Pas chez Pierre Bretonneau qui est marié. Elle a 33 ans et trois enfants. Le grand médecin est un homme très bon et il considère très rapidement Frédéric comme le fils qu'il n'a pas pu avoir. Marie-Thérèse Adam était déjà une femme âgée le jour de son mariage. Bretonneau l’a épousée car elle est la lectrice et très certainement la petite-fille de Madame Claude Dupin, sa bienfaitrice. Cette fille naturelle du financier Samuel Bernard, parente de George Sand, propriétaire du château de Chenonceau. Elle va payer les études de Bretonneau, puis l’obliger à les terminer. Par la suite, du fait de ses relations et des capacités de Bretonneau, elle va faire de lui une personnalité du monde médical. Bretonneau et Luc Leclerc vont faire de Frédéric Leclerc leur digne successeur, mais lui aussi va par deux fois essayer de s’échapper de ce destin tout tracé. LE TEMPS DES ÉTUDES (1828/1835) . Frédéric Leclerc est admis le 24 octobre 1828, à l’âge de 18 ans, en qualité d'élève externe à l'hospice général de Tours. Comme fils d'un médecin de l'établissement il est dispensé de payer la rétribution du droit d'enseignement. Il est assidu dans le service de Bretonneau, où il peut examiner avec lui les malades. Il finit ses études de médecine à Paris, car en 1830 l'école de médecine de Tours n'existe pas encore. Armand Trousseau (1801-1867) et Alfred Velpeau (1795-1867), anciens élèves et amis de Bretonneau, se chargent de son éducation à Paris, comme le montrent différents courriers adressés à leur ancien professeur. Par une lettre du 12 décembre 1821 de Velpeau à Pierre Fidèle Bretonneau nous savons qu’il est aussi ami avec Luc Leclerc. Quand en 1832 le choléra frappe la capitale, Frédéric qui soigne les malades en est atteint, tout comme Trousseau. Pierre Bretonneau, très inquiet, écrit à son ami Velpeau : Je sais Trousseau malade, je crains pour vous ; je suis inquiet de mes enfants, de mes amis, plus que je puis dire. Je vous conjure au reçu de ma lettre, enjoignez à Frédéric de quitter Paris, à pied, en voiture, comme il pourra ; que d’abord il s’éloigne, s’il n’est déjà parti ; ce matin le malaise que j’éprouvais de ne pas recevoir de ses nouvelles devenait si insupportable que j’étais à prendre la poste pour aller le chercher. On a aujourd’hui de ses nouvelles du 9. Je vous en supplie, s’il n’es pas déjà parti qu’il parte, qu’il m’écrive s’il pense qu’il est trop difficile de trouver des moyens de transport ; si la longueur de la route l’effraie , j’irai en poste à sa rencontre à moitié, aux tiers du chemin. Vous savez qu’il demeure, numéro 14. L’épidémie tue plus de 18.500 Parisiens, toutefois les deux hommes guérissent.Mais cette lettre est intéressante car l’on voit que Bretonneau dans le rôle de père adoptif et il montre plus d’amour et d’inquiétude que la plupart des pères de son temps.D’ailleurs Émile Aron le compare à une mère affectueuse. Toutefois Bretonneau se trompe au niveau de l’adresse, l’hôtel de la Paix est 14 rue des Maçons-Sorbonne (de nos jours rue Champollion). Le 23 mai 1835, Frédéric soutient sa thèse : Essai sur les épispastiques qu'il dédie à Bretonneau. D'ailleurs certaines des expériences qu'il fait ne font que reproduire celles de celui qu’il considère comme un beau-père. Il conclut entre autres que la Cerocoma Schoefferi n'est pas moins épispastique que la cantharide des boutiques et qu'il en est de même de toutes les espèces du même genre. Malgré son jeune âge, Frédéric Leclerc est déjà membre de la Société des Sciences Naturelles de France, ainsi que de la Société entomologique de France. Sa thèse est favorablement accueillie. Auguste Duméril, professeur de pathologie médicale, chef de travaux d'anatomie, qui fait partie du jury, écrit : Le jeune Le Clerc a fait une thèse intéressante, et il s'en est tiré avec une note excellente : extrêmement satisfait. Je crois qu'il aurait encore pu faire mieux, mais il a eu occasion de faire preuve de connaissances variées et il s'en est fait verbalement beaucoup d'honneur. Le sujet qu'il a choisi est très intéressant ; mais il exigeait beaucoup de recherches d'érudition, des faits accueillis et de nouvelles expérimentations. Je regrette qu'il ne m'ait présenté son travail que lorsqu'il était terminé. Pendant l’été, le 21 Août 1835, Auguste Duméril retrouve Frédéric et son ami Bretonneau dans leur maison de Tours. Frédéric reçoit très bien son ancien professeur, qui s’apitoie en voyant Madame Bretonneau âgée de 80 ans et très malade. Leclerc l’emmène avec son cabriolet à sa seconde résidence, Palluau, à Saint-Cyr-sur-Loire, soit un quart d’heure du centre ville environ, voir leur jardin qui offre une végétation d’une vigueur admirable, grâce à un puits artésien qui y est creusé, et dont toute l’eau se répand dans le jardin par des rigoles. Les fleurs et les arbres sont superbes. M. Bretonneau semble aimer beaucoup cette propriété qui se compose en outre d’une petite maison assez gentille... Bretonneau lui présente dans son salon Emmanuelle Duchastel-Leclerc chez laquelle officiellement il demeure à cette époque. En réalité cette propriété est vendue au docteur Bretonneau 2 novembre 1831. Contrairement à Pierre-Jean de Béranger, Auguste Duméril la trouve pas jolie ... fort petite, mais il précise que la sœur de Frédéric est une jolie personne.En ce qui concerne la petite maison assez gentille, une photo du château de Palluau permet de rétablir la vérité. Leur jardin de Palluau permet de créer de nouvelles variétés. Il est connu dans tous les pays occidentaux. Bretonneau et Le Clerc créent un véritable musée floral, fruitier et forestier. Ils entretiennent en permanence deux jardiniers. Bretonneau finit cependant par s'épouvanter des sommes englouties dans Palluau, ce qui lui vaut cette réponse de Trousseau : La belle affaire que Palluau vous coûte 3.000 francs en sus de 8.000 francs que vous y avez enfouis. Un mois d'hypochondrie vous coûterait bien davantage. Je connais bien des vieillards à qui les perruques renouvelées, les voitures où ils promènent leur ennui, les loges de spectacles où ils s'endorment, les petites femmes dont ils se croient aimés, les soupers, coûtent bien plus de 3 000 francs.Il est vrai que Madame Le Clerc a hérité des du Châtelet n’est en rien une femme entretenue. D’ailleurs elle et son fils Frédéric, leurs amis le chansonnier Béranger, le chirurgien Moreau ou le député César Bacot l’incitent à adopter la technique de l’économie bourgeoise. Pierre-Fidèle Bretonneau et Emmanuelle du Chastel s’installent, en 1836, à la mort de sa femme, dans un petit immeuble, 9, rue du Chardonnet (73, rue Marceau) à Tours. Ils doivent se contenter de vivre dans le même immeuble. Pierre a son appartement, Frédéric le sien et Emmanuelle avec ses deux autres enfants un autre. Cela fait déjà beaucoup jaser à Tours, ville à l’époque très puritaine. Frédéric travaille avec Bretonneau et revient alors à l'étude des lésions anatomiques de la dysenterie à Tours. Il est un jeune médecin très actif. Les épispastiques (1835) . Ils font aussi des recherches sur les propriétés médicinales de la Cantharide officinale et d'autres insectes. Le Répertoire de pharmacie de 1854 rappelle dès septembre 1835, Frédéric Le Clerc, dans un travail plein d'intérêt sur les épispastiques, inséré dans le Journal des connaissances médico-chirurgicales découvre que le mylabris sidœ ne renferme pas de cantharidine. Le Clerc tente aussi de nouvelles expériences sur différents insectes et réussit à établir, comme l'avait fait déjà Bretonneau, que la tribu des épispastiques de Latreille était la seule dans la famille des trachéides qui possède des insectes vésicants. Dans Essai sur les épispastiques il conclut de ses recherches et de ses expériences : que de tous les coléoptères, la tribu des cantharidines seule renferme des insectes épispastiques que tous les insectes de cette tribu ne sont point épispastiques ; que toutes les espèces du même genre ne sont point vésicantes ; que tous les coléoptères vésicans agissent par un principe qui est le même la cantharidine ; qu'il est probable que le principe actif est sécrété dans un appareil particulier ; que le principe ne se détruit pas par l'action de l'air et par celle du temps. Dans le fait, il reconnaît et constate par lui-même la propriété épispastique dans vingt-trois espèces, qui appartiennent aux neuf genres que voici : Cerocoma, Hycleus, Decatoma, Mylabris, Lydus, Œnas, Meloe, Tetraonyx, Cantharis, tandis qu'au contraire il trouve tout à fait innocentes et inertes dix autres espèces, prises parmi les six genres qui suivent, Mylabris, Œnas, Tetraonyx, Zonitis, Nemognatha, Sitaris. Les C. gigas, C. sulcata.C. hirtipes, C. verticalis, C. Servilii et C. fucata, six espèces dont M. Frédéric Leclerc constate les propriétés épispastiques... Les moyens de vérifier si l'insecte en question est le mylabris sidœ ou le mylabris cichorii me manquent; mais je suis, pour ma part, d'autant plus porté à penser que ce n'est pas le mylabris sidœ, que M. Frédéric Le Clerc, dans un travail plein d'intérêt sur les épispastiques, inséré dans le Journal des connaissances médico-chirurgicales pour septembre 1835, p. 87, dit positivement, contrairement à l'opinion de M. Guérin, que cet insecte ne renferme pas de cantharidine. Or, le mylabris dont il est ici question possède des qualités vésicantes très énergiques Répertoire de pharmacie: recueil pratique, Volume 10, 1853.. Herboriste . La tradition de l’herbier chez les chercheurs tourangeaux pointe avec Pierre Fidèle Bretonneau qui entraîne aussi Frédéric Leclerc dans son sillage. Pierre lui fournit quelques plantes. Ainsi constitue-t-il un herbier de grande importance dès 1828, alors qu'il n'a que 18 ans, et qu'il enrichit jusqu'en 1860. Frédéric Le Clerc herborise en premier lieu sur des sites en Touraine, notamment en bordure de Loire, dans la forêt de Chinon, l'étang de Rillé et dans le parc du château de Palluau. Remarqué pour ses travaux en physiologie végétale, en 1833, il collecte des plantes océaniques aux environs de La Rochelle et de l'île d'Oléron. Puis il se familiarise avec la flore méditerranéenne vers Perpignan et Collioure et les Pyrénées-Orientales au Pic du Canigou et dans le massif des Albères. Quand il part aux États-Unis et au Texas en 1837, il en profite pour enrichir sa collection, et dans son ouvrage Le Texas et sa révolution, on note des passages où il décrit la flore qu'il observe. Son herbier va être offert par sa veuve, Eugénie Meusnier (1824-1894), à l'École de Médecine et de Pharmacie de Tours, en 1892. PREMIER SÉJOUR EN AMÉRIQUE (1837-1838) . En 1837, Frédéric Leclerc part aux États-Unis, où l'on retrouve sa trace à Cincinnati dans l'Ohio, en juin et juillet 1837, puis à La Nouvelle-Orléans. Bretonneau regrette qu'il soit parti : Dans l'intérêt de Frédéric, écrit-il, je m'étais obstiné à faire des leçons de clinique. Je n'ai pu le retenir et cet aventureux garçon est maintenant à La Nouvelle Orléans. Il est très inquiet pour sa santé. Frédéric Leclerc gagne le Texas en 1838, qui vient d’acquérir son indépendance face au Mexique. Il est le premier visiteur européen. William Kennedy n’écrit Texas, the Rise, Progress, and Prospects of the Republic of Texas, qu’en 1841, comme le rappelle la toute récente étude de Laura Lyons McLemore, Inventing Texas. Les deux Européens sont fascinés par le Texas. Leclerc étudie les conséquences de la révolution texane, comme Alexis de Tocqueville s'interroge sur les fondements de la démocratie dans le nord-est des États-Unis, à la même époque. Alexis de Tocqueville et Leclerc ne se rencontrent pourtant pas dans la vaste Amérique, mais 20 ans plus tard à Saint-Cyr-sur-Loire, où l’ancien ministre s’installe à la fin de sa vie et devient le patient et l’ami de Bretonneau. L'ouvrage de Leclerc contient dans un petit nombre de pages beaucoup de choses intéressantes il raconte comment le Texas, peu à peu envahi par des Nord-Américains, finit par se séparer du Mexique. L'Union entama des négociations pour se faire céder cette province qui formait une saillie hors du territoire du Mexique. L'événement ne répondit pas à son attente et la Grande-Bretagne se prononça contre l'acquisition du Texas par l'Union. Le nombre des colons augmentant, ils demandèrent à former un état indépendant. Les Mexicains rejetèrent cette proposition mais, en proie à l'anarchie, ne purent empêcher le Texas de proclamer son indépendance le 16 août 1835. Des avantages remportés sur ses adversaires ont sanctionné ses décisions. Leclerc, qui nous instruit de ces événements, nous fait connaître aussi les progrès du nouvel état. Ils sont réellement prodigieux à la fin de 1836, il ne comptait pas plus de 70.000 habitants ; aujourd'hui il y en a plus de 250.000. L'agriculture, le commerce, l'organisation de la force publique, y ont marché du même pas. La France, les Pays-Bas et la Belgique, ont reconnu son indépendance. La tranquillité intérieure n'a pas été troublée au Texas, tandis que le Mexique est encore déchiré par des troubles. Le siège du gouvernement est à Austin, sur le Rio Colorado, qui traverse le milieu de ce pays plein d'avenir. Leclerc s’intéresse aux faits historiques, à la population et l’économie, mais il étudie aussi la faune, la flore, la géologie du pays... Il fait un portrait tellement idyllique du Texas qu’il donne aux Américains qui le lisent l’envie d’en faire un nouvel état des États-Unis. Il ne tarit pas déloge pour leurs frères du Texas qu’il appelle les Anglo-Américains. Il s’étonne que si peu de colons aient pu battre le Mexique pays très peuplé et possédant une armée de métier. Par contre, il fait un portrait peu flatteur du général Houston. Le 22 décembre 1838, Bretonneau annonce à Velpeau : En revenant de la Nouvelle-Orléans chercher ses lettres, mon Texien y a pris la fièvre jaune, et voilà qu'en face de la mort, qu'il a vue de près, les regrets de la famille devenant si vifs que d'un bond il nous arrive, en douze jours de New-York à Bristol... Mais ce maître paternel redoute un nouveau départ. Il s'en confie à la comtesse de Villeneuve, la propriétaire du château de Chenonceau : Mon Texien est à Paris en chair et en os, en âme il rôde sur les bords du golfe du Mexique. Je vois cela avec inquiétude... Jouant les apprentis psychiatres, Bretonneau lui conseille, pour se défouler, d'écrire le récit de son voyage. Ce que Frédéric s'emploie à faire. Béranger, ami de la famille de Bretonneau, en est enthousiasmé et lui propose de le faire imprimer. Finalement, Trousseau se charge de remettre le manuscrit à Buloz, Directeur de la Revue des Deux Mondes et de La Revue de Paris, avec une lettre de recommandation du poète. Le manuscrit de Frédéric sera imprimé par la Revue de Paris, écrit Armand Trousseau, c'est un recueil littéraire très estimé. Il aura à retoucher quelques détails un peu trop lâchés, et que le bienveillant critique de la rue Chanoineau n'auraitpas dû laisser passer. Le manuscrit est imprimé dans La Revue des deux mondes, de mars et avril 1840, puis paraît sous la forme d'un ouvrage intitulé : Le Texas et sa Révolution dans lequel est décrite la révolution texane que livrèrent les texans contre le Mexique en 1836. Armand Trousseau continue à ironiser dans sa lettre du 15 mars 1840 : Avez-vous lu mon mandement ? Non, Monseigneur et vous ? De vous à moi, c'est un peu la réponse qu'on pourrait faire à notre Texien. Décidément le chansonnier, qui ne flatte pas les rois, se relâche un peu de son farouche stoïcisme à l'endroit des médecins qu'il aime. Lisez-lui ce petit bout de ma lettre avant de la déchirer et il sourira probablement. L'oeuvre de Leclerc était inimprimable, d'un décousu qui passait toute idée, et dans un français qui était un peu exotique. Buloz en a confié la révision, augmentation, correction, mutation, transsubstantiation, à l'un des collaborateurs les plus habiles de la revue, qui a fait un travail remarquable, dont la première partie a paru le 1er mars avec la signature de Leclerc et qui fera grand honneur à ce dernier. Je suis sûr que votre ami le poète sera plus content de l'imprimé que du manuscrit. Brûlez ma lettre et n'en dites mot à Leclerc : les enfants crient quand on les débarbouille. Les « mandarins » que nous sommes font trop souvent le même travail secret que celui du collaborateur de Buloz lorsqu'ils inspirent une thèse ou un mémoire ! La lettre n’est pas déchirée et est conservée parmi les archives de la faculté de Médecine de Tours, et les textes manuscrits de Trousseau. Le public tourangeau apprécie cette étude qui est louangée dans le rapport annuel de la Société d'Agriculture, Sciences, Arts et Belles Lettres d'Indre-et-Loire : Un des Etats de nouvelle création, le Texas, province mexicaine qui s'est érigée en république indépendante, a été décrit avec un talent remarquable par l'un de nos compatriotes, qui vous a fait hommage de son travail, M. Frédéric Leclerc, aujourd'hui médecin en chef de l'Hospice. L'ouvrage de M. Leclerc n’est pas apprécié qu’en Touraine. Les deux articles sont immédiatement traduits dans le Southern Literary Messenger. Un livre est édité en 1840. Lacroix-La Renaudière, dans L'Univers, Mexique et Guatemala, écrit que c’est un excellent ouvrage plein de recherches curieuses et d'aperçus nouveaux. Un autre critique précise qu’il contient dans un petit nombre de pages beaucoup de choses intéressantes ; il raconte comment le Texas, peu à peu envahi par des Nord-Américains, finit par se séparer du Mexique. L'Union entama des négociations pour se faire céder cette province qui formait une saillie hors du territoire du Mexique ; l'événement ne répondit pas à son attente. La Grande-Bretagne se prononça contre l'acquisition du Texas par l'Union. Ils ne sont pas les seuls. On parle de l'excellent travail de Frédéric Leclerc sur le Texas et sa révolution. Il est impossible de réunir en moins de pages plus de faits curieux sur les grands événements dont cette contrée si riche d'avenir a été le théâtre. Le Texas et sa révolution est dédié au second président de la République du Texas, Mirabeau Bonaparte Lamar. On retrouve dans les archives de Lamar une lettre de Le Clerc demandant la permission de lui dédier ce livre. Une carte rare de la république du Texas, est incluse dans son travail. Les notes ayant permis de dessiner la carte viennent de la carte de Brue du Mexique (probablement de l’édition de 1834), qui est corrigée par Leclerc. La carte signale 27 divisions du Texas, y compris la région des Comanches dans le Nord-Ouest. Le Texas est encore réduit au niveau territoire et ne va pas jusqu’au Rio Grande. La carte fourmille de détails inconnus à cette pour cette époque. Le Clerc arrive au Texas au début de l’année 1838. Les notes sur les rues ainsi que les observations sur Galveston, Houston, San Felipe et Bejar ou San Antonio sont très intéressantes. Elles continuent à l’être de nos jours. Texas and Its Revolution, est réédité à Houston, en 1950. Cette traduction, comme les autres éditions, sont très recherchées. Un modèle pour la famille . thumb|left|200px|Félix Leclerc de Pulligny.Son séjour au Texas va donner des idées à d'autres membres de sa famille. En 1842, Félix Leclerc de Pulligny, son cousin germain, s'embarque pour l'Amérique muni de lettres de recommandations, pour l’Amérique, dont celles de l’ami de la famille François René de Chateaubriand (1768-1848). Il fait de longues escales en Angleterre, en Écosse et en Irlande. Puis, il est reçu à la Maison Blanche, par John Tyler (1790-1862), le dixième président des États-Unis d'Amérique. Tyler est l'exemple type des hommes politiques issus des États du Sud. Ce président est contre un pouvoir fédéral fort et défend le droit des états à décider de leur propre politique en matière de règles électorales, de droits de douane. John Tyler est un partisan de l'esclavage. Même si Félix Leclerc de Pulligny est le descendant d’une vieille famille noble et John Tyler le fils de riches planteurs, les deux hommes s’entendent très mal. Le noble admirateur de la liberté et du modernisme de la démocratie américaine, le vicomte Félix Leclerc de Pulligny est révolté par le maintien de l’esclavage. Félix explore pendant cinq mois les territoires des Algonquins, Chippawadis, Hurons, Iowas, Sioux... vivant de la propre vie des sauvages. Il est avant tout un chasseur. Dans le Michigan, il se fait adopter par une tribu de chasseurs indiens. Il arrive à l'embouchure du Mississipi sur les bords du golfe du Mexique. Par la suite il explore une partie du Canada et du Mexique, puis se blesse dans une reconnaissance des forêts de l'île de Cuba. Son fils, Jean Leclerc de Pulligny admire beaucoup Frédéric. Comme lui il va écrire des livres et dans des revues, mais il choisit Polytechnique. Ingénieur-général des ponts et chaussées, il est directeur d’une importante mission aux États-Unis, et revient régulièrement exposer ses idées. Inventeur, Pulligny est à l’origine de l’interdiction des boîtes de conserve peintes ou vernies à l'aide de couleurs à base de plomb. Franc-maçon, rationaliste, leplaysien, il fréquente ou correspond avec des savants ou des hommes politiques de plusieurs pays. Proche de Barrès, il contribue au développement des Cahiers de la Quinzaine et influence parfois le choix de son contenu. Le père de Frédéric, Luc Leclerc, a par contre une fin de vie bien triste. Dans un premier temps il s’éloigne de Tours et soigne à Paris, des membres de la noblesse et de la bourgeoisie. Il va même être choisi comme médecin par le roi Charles X, mais peu de temps avant les Trois Glorieuses. A Tours, Leclerc partage encore en 1837 la charge de médecin-chef, enseigne l’anatomie et la physiologie et une partie de la clinique médicale. Dans le Journal politique et littéraire d'Indre-et-Loire, du 4 mai 1837, on peut lire l'annonce suivante : M. le Docteur Leclerc, professeur d'Anatomie et de Physiologie, donne avis à MM. les élèves qu'il recommencera ses cours dans la première quinzaine de décembre prochain à l'heure ordinaire. Il traitera pendant la durée de ses cours : 1°) de l'appareil des sens externes ; 2°) de celui des sens internes ; 3°) des conducteurs immédiats et médiats de nos volontés et des fonctions respectives de chaque organe. Si le temps lui permet, il décrira les organes générateurs des deux sexes et le produit de leur union. Mais en 1838, Luc Leclerc est rejeté par ses pairs et les administrateurs. Bretonneau demande à la commission qui administre l'hôpital d’écrire au Ministre de l'Instruction publique pour soutenir le maintien de Luc Le Clerc au poste de professeur d'anatomie, enseignement dont il était chargé depuis 1818. Il écrit : Nous devons à la vérité, Monsieur le Ministre, de dire que M. Leclerc a rendu à l'hôpital de Tours d'importants services et que constamment nous l'avons vu animé d'un zèle, d'une exactitude, d'un dévouement dignes d'éloges ; il n'a cessé aussi de témoigner le plus rare désintéressement. Émile Aron précise dans sa biographie de Bretonneau : Mais Leclerc n'était pas inscrit sur les listes officieuses qui circulaient sous le boisseau et en haut lieu. Or, Velpeau et Trousseau, professeurs à la Faculté, avaient une influence prépondérante. Luc Le Clerc, une fois de plus, n’a pas de relations. Son vieil ami a un dernier sursaut d'indignation car il n'admet pas l'injustice. Pour son fils Frédéric, son successeur dans son souhait, il va insister avec encore plus de force. Dans une lettre à Velpeau il dénonce même l’attitude de ses anciens élèves : Je ne conçois pas cette lâcheté, vous et Trousseau avez abandonné le pauvre Leclerc. Luc Le Clerc prend sa retraite de médecin en chef en 1838. C’est Frédéric Le Clerc, son fils aîné, qui lui succède, le 15 janvier 1838. MÉDECIN EN CHEF DE L'HOSPICE GÉNÉRAL DE TOURS (1839-1871) . Élu correspondant de la Société médicale d'émulation le 1er avril 1837, il y expose, le 4 novembre, le cas d'une fillette qu'il a sauvé in extremis de la trachéotomie. Sa communication en 1840 porte le titre de Asphyxie causée par la présence de corps étrangers dans le larynx, trachéotomie, guérison. Quand Pierre Bretonneau démissionne de sa fonction de médecin en chef de l'Hospice général de Tours le 20 février 1838, c'est Frédéric Leclerc qui le remplace le 15 janvier 1839. Bretonneau appuie Frédéric dans une lettre adressée à l'administration de l'hôpital : En venant vous prier d'accepter ma démission, j'ose vous proposer pour me remplacer le jeune docteur Leclerc qui a suivi pendant plusieurs années la clinique de l'hôpital, complété d'une manière distinguée des études médicales à la Faculté de Paris et dont la coopération comme professeur de clinique peut contribuer à la future prospérité d'une école secondaire. Saturnin Thomas, un autre élève de Bretonneau, n'occupe le poste que dix jours et doit démissionner. Le docteur Frédéric Le Clerc n'est alors âgé que de 28 ans. Comme l’écrit Émile Aron le futur directeur de l’Ecole de médecine conciliait ainsi dans son esprit sa fidélité à l’amitié et l’intérêt de l’établissement créé pour lui et qui devait être conduit par lui sur les fonds baptismaux. Leclerc devient alors un membre important du milieu médical tourangeau, membre titulaire de la Société Médicale de l'Indre-et-Loire en 1840. La Société Médicale enregistre à cette époque les présences de ses membres sur le cahier des dépenses, grâce à la comptabilité de jetons de présence. Il y a une séance par mois. Au cours de l'année 1840, Frédéric a assisté à trois séances, puis à six en 1841, une en 1842, une en 1843. En septembre 1841, il fait une autre communication remarquée sur la méningite cérébro-spinale et explique que selon lui elle n'est autre que le typhus. Le 1er septembre 1841, il présente une invention : la pince à mors recourbés, munie d'une crémaillère, dont il est l'inventeur, pour maintenir ouverts les cerceaux. Elle doit servir pour les trachéotomies et est un perfectionnement de la pince d'Armand Trousseau. ÉTUDIER ET ENSEIGNER . Professeur de botanique et matière médicale . Quand Le 22 juin 1841, le roi Louis-Philippe Ier ordonne la création de l'École préparatoire de Médecine de Tours cela fait partie d'une réforme de l'enseignement médical en France. Pierre Bretonneau, s'appuyant sur son ami le docteur Mathieu Orfila, doyen de la Faculté de Paris et très influent au Conseil de l'instruction publique, réussit à convaincre le roi de la nécessité de cette ordonnance. Pierre Bretonneau veut que Frédéric Le Clerc obtienne la chaire de clinique interne et il se fâche : Si j'ai dit un mot sur ce sujet, c'est moins dans l'intérêt de mes affections que dans celui de l'établissement. La médecine pratique est de ma compétence, et j'ai l'intime conviction que la chaire de clinique ne sera bien remplie que par Frédéric. On ne fera pas mieux, j'y défie vos plus gros bonnets. Mais néanmoins Leclerc est jugé trop jeune. Il n’obtient que la chaire de professeur d'histoire naturelle et celle de matière médicale. De ce fait Bretonneau refuse alors de devenir professeur de l'École. Avec cette chaire, Frédéric retrouve une fonction à laquelle il s'était exercé en 1836 en donnant alors gratuitement des cours de botanique aux élèves internes de l'hospice général de Tours. Nommé professeur titulaire à l'École préparatoire de Médecine et de Pharmacie de Tours en 1842, il n'abandonne pas pour autant ses fonctions à l'Hospice général de Tours et s'y occupe plus particulièrement de certaines maladies. Il ne limite pas à ces deux activités. Sur le cahier des comptes de l'hospice de Tours de 1843, on peut lire : Frédéric Le Clerc - Professeur d'histoire naturelle et de matières médicales, Médecin en chef de l'hospice général, Médecin du Chemin de fer d'Orléans, Médecin des ateliers dans la surveillance des ingénieurs des Chemins de fer de Tours, Membre de la Société d'histoire naturelle de France, de la Société entomologique de France, de la Société Médicale d'Indre-et-Loire, de la Société d'agriculture arts et belles lettres d'Indre-et-Loire, de la Société philosophique américaine à Philadelphie, de la Société horticulturale de Pennsylvanie. Il est déjà très connu et pas seulement dans le milieu médical français. Alphonse Mas, écrit dans Pomologie générale , à propos de la variété de poires qui porte le nom de Frédéric Le Clerc : D'après M. Bivort, cette variété fut obtenue, en Belgique, par M. Berckmans, maintenant résidant en Amérique. Elle rapporte pour la première fois en 1846 et fut dédiée par son auteur à M. Leclerc, alors médecin en chef de l'hôpital de Tours... Malgré toutes ses activités et sa renommée, Frédéric Leclerc doit aussi être médecin à Paris pour des raisons financières au 29, boulevard Saint-Martin (en 1862). Son salaire n'est à Tours que de 1.500 francs annuels. Sa fonction est pourtant double : médecin de l'hospice et enseignant. thumb|Illustration des opérations de Bretonneau, Leclerc et Velpeau.Avec ces moyens de traitement, qui sont soigneusement utilisés b; Bretonneau et moi-même, le succès n'a pas été très brillante; bv Bretonneau, malades vingtaine d'opérations, a sauvé six enfants, et en ov cent douze cas, j'ai sauvé vingt- sept ans. Leclerc (Tours), qui a adopté le même traitement, a réussi deux cas. Velpeau, élève de Bretonneau, ainsi que moi-même, a deux enfants actu cas sur dix. Petel (de Gateau Cambrésis), pfrt i même traitement, a effectué six opérations, dont trois wbicb avec succès. Ainsi, dans 150 opérations, tbirty-n ont été couronnés de succès, c'est-à-dire, un peu plus d'un quart, désolé, mais je ne peux pas donner ici les résultats obtenus par de nombreux Othe: nos confrères qui ont suivi le même système de peutics tl que Bretonneau et moi-même, ni de ceux qui ont eux-mêmes; CONU avec l'insertion d'une canule, et l'injection de v Une comparaison de ces résultats aurait été intéressant, matériaux bu manquent entièrement. Nous sommes bien conscients que thev vit aujourd'hui à Paris une quinzaine d'enfants à qui tbe operati trachéotomie a été réalisée dans les dernières étapes du croup, par Robert C, Giiersant, le plus jeune, Boniface , Despres, Blandin, et dont les cas <à notre méthode de pratique n'a pas été suivie Illustrated manual of operative surgery and surgical anatomy, Claude Bernard, Charles Huette, William Holme Van Buren, Charles Edward Isaacs, Bailliere, 1855. . Appareil nerveux des végétaux (1841-1859) . En novembre 1851, à l'occasion de la rentrée de l'École de Médecine de Tours, il prononce un discours sur Recherches sur l'appareil nerveux des végétaux. Le docteur Frédéric Leclerc s'intéresse pour l'essentiel à la physiologie végétale, la vie matérielle des plantes et publie les résultats de ses recherches. Dans le mémoire volumineux qu'il adresse à l'Académie des sciences, Leclerc donne tous les détails de ses expériences sur l'action des substances anesthésiques, telles que l'éther et le chloroforme, sur la sensitive et sur d'autres végétaux. Dès 1841, selon La Revue contemporaine et Archives générales de médecine, le médecin-professeur narcotise des sensitives en les arrosant avec du laudanum. L'éther est essayé plus tard, aussitôt que ses merveilleuses propriétés sont révélées. Une des feuilles fut amputée, écrit Leclerc, sans produire aucun mouvement dans le reste de la plante. Je la mis dans ma main ; cinq minutes après, un léger choc imprimé à cette feuille commença à en faire remuer les folioles qui parurent sortir d'une espèce d'engourdissement, et qui, dans l'espace de quelques secondes, se fermèrent toutes les unes après les autres. La chaleur de ma main parut hâter le retour de la sensibilité de cette feuille amputée. Mais que devient l'éther, agent d'immobilité ou de mort ? On le retrouve en grande partie porté dans le sol, à l'extrémité des spongioles. Leclerc ne doute pas que, d'après cela, la plante possède une circulation et la fonction d'excrétion. Il croit aussi que la sensitive est douée d'un appareil nerveux. Les curieuses expériences de M. Leclerc ont été un excellent point de départ pour celles, en grand nombre, de ses successeurs, conclut Pierre Étienne Simon Duchartre dans Rapport sur les progrès de la botanique physiologique en 1868. Frédéric poursuit ses recherches dans ce domaine de 1851 à 1859. Ses recherches sont dans l’ensemble très bien accueillies. Le choléra asiatique (1855) . Leclerc a le choléra en 1832. Les épidémies de choléra qui frappent la Touraine et Tours en 1832, 1849 et 1854 le conduisent à diriger ses travaux vers cette maladie. Il écrit et publie : [http://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/bpt6k56093787/f2.image.r=fr%C3%A9d%C3%A9ric%20leclerc.langFR De la médication curative du choléra asiatique] en 1855 et 1856. Cet ouvrage fait 44 pages. La dysenterie . En 1856, le docteur Ansaloni fait connaître, dans sa dissertation inaugurale, un traitement qu'il a vu mettre en usage avec le plus grand succès par Frédéric Leclerc, lors d'une épidémie de dysenterie aiguë qui a sévi principalement sur la garnison de la ville de Tours pendant les mois de juillet, août et septembre 1856, et dont il a été lui-même atteint. Il écrit : De la médication de la dysenterie aiguë épidémique, et de l'emploi des solanées pour arrêter le ténesme. Sous ce titre, ce jeune médecin préconise une médication sur le traitement du ténesme, qui repose en grande partie sur des idées particulières professées par Frédéric Leclerc, relatives à ce symptôme de la dysenterie : A peine le virus dysentérique, qui est le même dans tous les lieux et tous les âges, dit Leclerc, est-il déposé au-dessus du sphincter de l'anus, qu'il agit tout aussitôt comme un stimulant violent de l'appareil nerveux, de cette région. C'est là le point de départ, et l'explication du ténesme par lequel débute si spontanément et invariablement la maladie. Tous les dysentériques de l'épidémie, sans exception, ont éprouvé du ténesme ; tous ont ressenti une douleur plus ou moins vive au-dessus du pubis. Cet état de contraction de l'anus, de douleur au pubis, caractérise la maladie ; il commence avec elle, et la douleur ne se répand dans le reste de l'abdomen qu'au bout de quelques heures ou de quelques jours. La douleur, comme conséquence, amène l'inflammation, qui bientôt va dominer la maladie, et ce qui conduit à cette idée, c'est que, dès que par les solanées on parvient à calmer cette douleur, c'est-à-dire le ténesme, l'inflammation se manie à volonté. Même dans les cas où la diarrhée précède la dysenterie, on ne peut pas prétendre que l'inflammation ait précédé le ténesme, puisque la diarrhée commence par les régions supérieures du tube digestif, et la dysenterie toujours, et sans exception, par l'anus. Et que dira- t-on pour les cas où il n'y a pas eu diarrhée au début, et bien plus, pour ceux où les sujets souffraient de constipation, lorsque la dysenterie vint les surprendre ? Le Bulletin général de thérapeutique médicale, chirurgicale, obstétricale et pharmaceutique ajoute : après avoir donné cette explication du ténesme, peut-être plus ingénieuse que solide, le docteur Frédéric Leclerc formule un traitement de la dysenterie aiguë. Conjointement avec l'application de l'emplâtre de belladone ou de datura, Leclerc emploie la médication purgative. Précédé en cela par M. Bretonneau, qui, en 1820, pendant l'épidémie de Tours, après avoir expérimenté les méthodes antiphlogistique, émolliente et purgative, a cru devoir s'en tenir presque exclusivement à cette dernière et employait les purgatifs salins, Leclerc, disons-nous, jusqu'au mois d'août 1856, avait aussi employé les sels neutres dans la dysenterie. Depuis, il a constaté que ces substances ne sont réellement efficaces que dans les premiers jours de la maladie ; aussi, après quelques doses de sulfate de soude (10 grammes dans les vingt-quatre heures ; 8 grammes le matin, 8 grammes le soir), passe-t-il à l'emploi du calomel, dont les médecins anglais ont si souvent vanté les succès, et que M. Leclerc donne à des doses plus fractionnées encore. Avant d'avoir eu recours aux solanées pour combattre le ténesme M. Leclerc avait déjà employé le calomel à doses progressives, et alors les doses qu'il fut forcé d'administrer pour faire disparaître les accidents inflammatoires s'élevèrent quelquefois jusqu'à 120 centigrammes par jour, et quelques malades éprouvèrent un commencement de salivation. En 1857 paraissent les conclusions de Leclerc : De la médication curative de la dysenterie aiguë et chronique et d'un procédé thérapeutique pour arrêter le ténesme, à Tours. Ce traitement est mis en usage avec le plus grand succès par Frédéric Leclerc, selon L'abeille médicale: revue hebdomadaire de médecine, chirurgie, pharmacie et sciences accessoires et d’autres revues françaises ou étrangères. En décembre 1859, pour la rentrée de l'École de médecine de Tours, il fait un discours sur : Recherches physiologiques et anatomiques sur le mouvement des végétaux, qui est édité à Tours, imprimerie Ladevèze Le Clerc. Recherches physiologiques et anatomiques sur le mouvement des végétaux, par le docteur Frédéric Le Clerc, médecin en chef de l'hôpital général de Tours. In-8, 28 pages. Tours, impr. Ladevèze, Discours prononcé à la rentrée de l'École de médecine de Tours, le 10 décembre 1859. . Le docteur Jean-Félix d'Amboise écrit dans Lettres d'un vétéran de l'école de Bretonneau qu’il a eu l'occasion de voir à l'hospice de Tours plusieurs cas de la maladie, que M. le docteur Frédéric Leclerc a qualifiée du titre de typhus isomorphe, laquelle se caractérise surtout par un ralentissement considérable des battements du cœur avec un faciès représentant l'hébétude. Le jardin botanique de Tours . Le programme de ses cours est affiché à l'École au début de chaque année, afin d'être porté à la connaissance des nouveaux étudiants. On peut ainsi lire pour l'année 1866 que l'enseignement de Frédéric Leclerc porte sur la minéralogie, la physiologie végétale, où il enseigne entre autres les effets de l'extrait de belladone qu'il aime employer dans le traitement du choléra. Le programme signale également que les élèves auront des cours pratiques dans le jardin botanique de Tours. Il écrit : Les élèves ont à leur disposition l'un des jardins botaniques les plus remarquables de la province. Aujourd'hui encore nous pouvons observer au jardin botanique des plantes provenant des États-Unis qui y auraient été introduites vers 1840. Nous n'avons pas la preuve que celles-ci aient été ramenées par Frédéric Leclerc, mais il faut constater la concordance de dates entre le retour de Frédéric des États-Unis en décembre 1838 et l'introduction de ces nouvelles essences. Nous devons au professeur Renaut, de Lyon, un ancien élève de l'École de Médecine et de Pharmacie de Tours, un témoignage de la qualité des cours notamment de botanique donnés par Frédéric Leclerc. Le professeur Renaut, dans un discours donné à l'occasion du centenaire de la Société médicale d'Indre-et-Loire, déclare : Il y avait aussi de notre temps, à Tours, un autre maître que personne de nous jamais n'oubliera, c'était Frédéric Le Clerc. Nul autant que ce fils intellectuel et que ce pupille de Bretonneau ne fut différent de son maître, lequel était un clinicien surtout sage, et un observateur critique à la mode tourangelle ou rabelaisienne si l'on veut, les deux termes s'équivalent. Le Clerc professait à l'École l'histoire Naturelle. C'était un botaniste de haute valeur, dont les travaux sur la sensibilité et les mouvements de certaines plantes demeureront de premier ordre. Mais il était avant tout un imaginatif scientifique. Ses exagérations ôtées, il reste de lui des choses étonnantes. Il n'y a, dit Frédéric Le Clerc dès 1865 et même avant, ni plantes ni animaux, il n'y a que des êtres organisés. Aujourd'hui, on ne peut qu'être frappé par l'extraordinaire modernité de cette pensée : affirmer au XIXe siècle que plantes ou animaux se confondent en étant tous les deux des êtres organisés, rejoint en effet la conception actuelle qui, retrouvant autant de gènes chez les plantes que chez les animaux, aboutit à la conclusion que ces deux formes de vie ne se différencient que par l'expression différente de ces mêmes gènes. Le professeur Renaut rappelle les propos de Frédéric Le Clerc : Toute cellule, animale ou végétale, sent se nourrit et se meut... Il n'existe d'autres remèdes que les poisons, et les plus efficaces sont ceux que fabriquent les cellules vivantes. Je pourrais aller plus loin, Messieurs, dans cette énumération des aphorismes de ce vieux et étrange et si intéressant maître tourangeau, en montrant chaque fois que le prétendu paradoxe qu'il soutenait jadis devant nombre d'officiels, scientifiques et dédaigneux sourires, s'est, depuis, résolu en une vérité devenue maintenant même banale. Lui aussi, mit son empreinte sur nombre de cerveaux à large ouverture biologique. Je regrette que mon cher et éminent collègue de l'université de Lyon, le professeur Raphaël Dubois, ne soit pas ici pour l'affirmer avec moi une fois de plus, et rendre cet hommage au maître de sa jeunesse. SON MARIAGE ET SA DESCENDANCE (1842) . Frédéric se marie avec Marie-Eugénie Meusnier (1824-1894), le 14 novembre 1842, à Tours. Elle est la petite-fille de Simon Meusnier-Badger (1759-1833), gendre d’Humfry Badger (1719-1792), un Anglais, qui, avec son frère John Badger (1712-1800) à Lyon, permettent à l’industrie de la soie française de concurrencer les Anglais. Après 1789, le père du beau-père de Frédéric, Meusnier-Badger, est nommé administrateur du département d'Indre-et-Loire, commandant du 2ème bataillon de volontaires d’Indre-et-Loire, secrétaire de la Société populaire et montagnarde de Tours, conseiller du Représentant du peuple Jean Guimberteau. En 1794, Simon Meusnier-Badger est arrêté et emprisonné à la prison du Luxembourg, d’où il écrit : Conte moral et politique, Liberté, égalité, fraternité ou la mort. Pierre Durand (1755-1835), le grand-père maternel de sa femme était procureur du roi avant 1789, mais il est élu maire de Saint-Épain et député du Tiers à Chinon, comme le grand-père maternel de Frédéric. Marie-Eugénie Meusnier est une très jolie jeune fille. Les parents de Frédéric sont présents à son mariage et consentants. Pierre Bretonneau est bien entendu son premier témoin. Deux ans plus tard le vieux médecin est victime d’un accident de voiture. Ses amis sont tellement nombreux qu’ils doivent demander comme une faveur à Frédéric de leur écrire deux lignes tous les jours. En 1845, toute la famille déménage. Bretonneau s’installe au 9 de la rue de Buffon avec Emmanuelle du Chatel, Frédéric sa femme, deux domestiques et Marguerite, leur bébé selon le recensement de 1846. Bretonneau et Frédéric Leclerc, d'après le sommier foncier de Tours ont chacun deux domestiques. Madame Leclerc, est dite rentière. Les liens entre Bretonneau et les Leclerc sont donc toujours très intimes. Tout cela, selon Émile Aron, continue à alimenter les conversations de la bonne bourgeoisie tourangelle. Selon La Revue des sources le célèbre médecin aurait eu une fille d’une famille avec une dame de la haute société de Tours. Le Bulletin trimestriel de la Société archéologique de Touraine de 1985 se demande si cela vise la mère de Frédéric, son amie. Le 22 juillet 1845 naît la fille aînée de Frédéric, Marguerite Le Clerc 15, rue de Buffon. Mais sa seconde fille, Jeanne vient au jour le 1er septembre 1847, 23, rue Buffon. Il a encore déménagé. Dans une lettre de 1849 à son ami Bretonneau, adressée au château de Palluau, Pierre Jean de Béranger envoie ses bonnes amitiés à Madame Leclerc et autres membres de la famille. Mais après cette date, Bretonneau qui 25 ans plus tôt trouvait volage Luc Leclerc, mari d’Emmanuelle, le devient tout autant. Il couchait déjà avec la femme de Saturnin Thomas, rival malheureux de Frédéric. Toutefois à cette époque le vieil homme multiplie les aventures très passagères et surtout, selon Émile Aron, il fréquente une Madame du Tillet qui décède en 1853. Le 30 décembre 1855, le mariage inattendu du docteur Bretonneau (1778-1862) avec la jeune Sophie Moreau (1837-1918) bouleverse l'atmosphère de Palluau. Pourtant Frédéric continue à séjourner au château et le vieillard accueille toujours ses amis le docteur Trousseau et le chansonnier Béranger. Un autre hôte le comte Justinien Clary (1816-1896) devient un proche du couple. Cette union entre un vieillard de quatre-vingts ans et une jeune fille de dix-sept fait d'ailleurs scandale. Les rumeurs vont aussi bon train, quatre ans plus tard, quand l'épouse du docteur donne naissance à un fils, déclaré certes comme étant le fils de Bretonneau, mais portant le prénom du comte Justinien-Nicolas, l’amant de la jeune femme. Clary est le neveu de Désirée Clary (1777-1860), jadis fiancée à Napoléon Bonaparte, puis mariée à Bernadotte (1763-1844), roi de Suède et de Norvège. Un autre vieillard, Luc Le Clerc, décède le 25 avril 1858 à Tours, à l'âge de 78 ans. A la mort de son père, Frédéric et sa mère n'habitent plus ensemble 15, rue Buffon. C'est là que naît son fils Maurice Le Clerc, le 18 août 1864. Le recensement nous qu'ils hébergent Marie de Kerbalanec, une veuve rentière de 54 ans. Marguerite Le Clerc (1845-1820), sa fille aînée, se marie quatre ans plus tard, le 2 mars 1868 avec Ernest de Rambaud (1819-1899), écuyer, polytechnicien et diplômé de l'École d'application du Corps Royal d'État-major, colonel de l'état-major, officier de l'ordre impérial de la Légion d'honneur, chevalier Grand Croix de l'ordre royal et militaire sarde des Saints Maurice et Lazare, l’un des rares Français décoré de la médaille de Crimée anglaise. Leur mariage fait l'objet d'un article d'une page entière dans Le calendrier de la noblesse de Touraine de 1868, de l’historien Carré de Busseroles. Il est le petit-fils d'Agathe de Rambaud, qui a élevé Louis XVII. La dot est de 50.000 francs. Ils héritent du château de La Hauteville venant de la famille du beau-père d’Ernest, les comtes d’Allonville et y vivent après la guerre de 70. Ernest de Rambaud a 26 ans de plus que sa femme et est plus âgé que sa belle-mère, mais un portrait de lui à cette époque nous montre qu’il n’est en rien sénile comme le docteur Bretonneau. Maurice Le Clerc (1864-1934) va s'établir en Indochine, où il est Contrôleur Civil. Son fils Luc a deux filles et un fils Marc. Marc Le Clerc, maintenant a trois enfants : Frédéric Le Clerc porte le même prénom que son trisaïeul. Il est polytechnicien comme Ernest de Rambaud et Jean Le Clerc de Pulligny et dirige actuellement la propriété familiale Château La Tour de By dans le Médoc. Emmanuel, est agronome, actuellement en poste pour la Commission Européenne à Zagreb Aude mariée à R. P., chercheur en neuro-sciences à Bâle La famille Le Clerc n'est pas là de s'éteindre. Ils ont déjà six petits-enfants dont quatre garçons. Par contre la branche des Le Clerc de Pulligny est éteinte, même si par les filles elle compte de nombreux descendants. LA FIN DE SA VIE . Le temps des polémiques (1858-1871) . En 1858, Frédéric Le Clerc, à l'époque médecin en chef de l'hôpital de Tours, s'intéresse au traitement de la tuberculose, de la phtisie pulmonaire, en préconisant des insufflations de chaux. Cette prise de position lui vaut de très vifs démêlés avec la Société Médicale d'Indre-et-Loire, dirigée par des médecins sans grands talents et envieux de son poste et de sa renommée. En 1862, celui qui a été son deuxième père et peut-être le plus important meurt et cela permet aux chacals de l’attaquer sans crainte de représailles du grand homme. Frédéric écrit en 1865 : De la médication curative du choléra, traitement par la belladone. En 1867, il est radié de la liste des membres de la Société Médicale d'Indre-et-Loire pour avoir en outre publié dans des articles de journaux politiques des promesses paraît-il illusoires de guérison. Ils ne sont pas les seuls à le critiquer. La Bibliothèque homéopathique écrit en 1868 : Un médecin de Tours (le Dr Leclerc) prétend avoir découvert un système nerveux dans les plantes ; ce qui placerait certains animaux au-dessous des végétaux!... L'ingénieux docteur ne se ferait-il pas ici la même illusion que sur sa prétendue spécificité des insufflations de chaux contre la phtisie tuberculeuse, et de la belladone contre le choléra ? Ses collègues cliniciens lui gardent cependant leur confiance. En 1868, on lui confie le discours de rentrée de l'École de Médecine ayant pour thème : Le choléra indien. Déjà en 1832 Armand Trousseau prévenait son ancien patron et ami : Il s’accumule à Tours d’orageuses haines sur vous. Tenez vous sous vos lauriers de Palluau, ce sont des arbres sacrés que la foudre ne touche pas. Frédéric Le Clerc doit aussi faire un procès contre un certain Urbain Lassausse, ancien notaire, maintenant banquier, demeurant à Vittel, devant le tribunal civil de Première instance de Tours, le 13 mai 1868. Peu après ses démêlés avec la Société Médicale, Leclerc demande des vacances. Puis à l'âge de 62 ans, il donne sa démission de ses fonctions de médecin et de professeur. Le docteur Auguste Herpin, chirurgien en chef, responsable du cours de clinique chirurgicale et du cours d'accouchement, le regrette dans une lettre adressée au maire de Tours, le 22 mai 1872 : Depuis que j'ai eu l'honneur de vous faire remettre le projet du budget de l'école préparatoire de Médecine et de Pharmacie, Monsieur le docteur Le Clerc, professeur d'Histoire naturelle et de Thérapeutique a écrit d'Amérique, à Monsieur le ministre de l'instruction publique pour lui demander à être admis à faire valoir ses droits à une pension de retraite. Il est probable qu'avant la fin de l'année il aura été fait droit à sa réclamation. Tout en regrettant une détermination qui éloigne prématurément de ses rangs un professeur des plus distingués, et qui à ce titre a rendu à l'École de bons et si utiles services. Son poste de médecin-chef est attribué au docteur de Lonjon et sa chaire professorale au docteur Barnsby. Note pour M. Frédéric Le Clerc, docteur en médecine, demeurant à Tours, intimé, contre M. Urbain Lassausse, ancien notaire, maintenant banquier, demeurant à Vittel (Vosges), appelant, suivie de la déclaration du Tribunal civil de 1ère instance de Tours, audience du 13 mai 1868, Soloman , E. -- avoué, Tours , Impr. Ladevèze -- 1868. Le Nouveau-Mexique (1872-1891) . Frédéric Le Clerc obtient la séparation de sa femme. Se retrouvant célibataire, il renoue avec ses attirances pour le continent nord-américain en 1872. Il vient d'hériter de sa mère qui vient de décéder rue Sainte-Marthe 106.169 francs, comme cela apparaît au niveau des tables de succession de Tours. La guerre de Sécession (1861-1865) et la guerre franco-allemande (1870-1871) sont terminées. Il abandonne donc sa femme et deux enfants, dont un fils qui n'a que six ans. Sa fille aînée est mariée avec le colonel Ernest de Rambaud, ce qui lui évite la misère. Frédéric Le Clerc ne s’installe pas au Texas, ancien état sudiste. Il part à l’Ouest, mais pas dans l’un des nouveaux états de l’Ouest, il préfère vivre au Nouveau-Mexique. C’est un territoire fédéral, qui en mai 1872 n’est pas du tout organisé. Bloomfield est situé dans le comté de San Juan, au nord-ouest de l’actuel état de New-Mexico. Ce comté est peuplé encore de nos jours majoritairement d’Amérindiens, des tribus Navajos, Hopis et Pueblos. La région plus connue sous le nom de Chaco Canyon compte plus de 3.000 sites archéologiques, appartenant à l’importante culture anasazi. Frédéric devient Fred. Il fait là un choix vraiment bizarre. Contrairement au Texas, même des années 1830, la région est vide d’hommes blancs ou presque. En 1832, le marchand Josiah Gregg est le premier à en parler. En 1849, un détachement de l’U.S. Army Cavalry s’intéresse aux ruines indiennes. Mais l’endroit est tellement isolé qu’il est peu visité au cours des 50 ans qui suivent. En 1877, une expédition atteint cette région. Après une brève reconnaissance menée par des érudits du Smithsonian dans les années 1870, Chaco Canyon ne fait l’objet d’une vraie étude archéologique complète qu’en en 1896, cinq ans après la mort du médecin français. Le Clerc est un homme courageux aimant la justice. François Lagarde dans T''he French in Texas History, Migration, Culture'', dit que Frédéric Le Clerc prend la défense des Amérindiens, comme en 1842 son cousin germain, Félix, celle des esclaves. Mais il est néanmoins estimé de son entourage et la nationalité américaine lui est attribuée le 2 septembre 1890, suite à sa demande du 2 mars 1872. Selon sa famille il veut être chercheur d’or. Mais sur place au Nouveau-Mexique, il exerce la médecine, à Rio Arriba, à Bloomfield, nous dit le selon Polk's Medical Register and Directory of the United States and Canada, de 1886 Polk's Medical Register and Directory of the United States and Canada; R. L. Polk & Company, 1886. . Il est toujours à l'affût de nouvelles expériences scientifiques et va être en même temps éleveur, botaniste, pionnier au milieu des indiens Navajos et chercheur d'or. George Bowra écrit dans Area rich in Gold Stories, qui retrace l'aventure des chercheurs d'or dans le Comté de San Juan : Frédéric Le Clerc, un biologiste français et auteur de plusieurs livres scientifiques et médicaux ... fabriqua des boites à rinçage qu'il plaçait dans la rivière où l'eau faisait des remous remplissant ainsi ses boites de sable, l'or se déposant à l'arrière de celles-ci. thumb|left|256px|Pierre tombale des Le Clerc à Bloomfield.Fred Le Clerc finit sa vie à Bloomfield, mais comme la bourgade est créée en 1878, il ne s’y installe donc pas en 1872. Avant cette date il n’existe que quelques fermes le long de la San Juan River. La nouvelle agglomération est le quartier général de la bande des Stockton tristement célèbre aux États-Unis. Ce gang vole du bétail, torture et tue les fermiers qui le défendent. Ils vendent les bœufs à l’armée. Ils terrorisent toute la région pendant trois ans. Quand Port Stockton, l’un des frères, est tué, la bande cesse d’exister, mais un certain Blancett ouvre un saloon. Tous les pistoleros mexicains et les rois de la gâchette américains s’y retrouvent. Ils terrorisent les pionniers. Plancett est finalement tué lui aussi. Frédéric a obligatoirement côtoyé ce Blancett, car les archives de la First National possède des courriers de lui venant de Bloomfield dès 1882. Il ne peut s’agir que de lui car il est précisé qu’il est docteur. Bloomfield devient-il un paisible bourg agricole ? Les conditions de vie dans cette contrée lointaine sont très difficiles. Seule l’irrigation après la mort de Frédéric va permettre aux habitants de prospérer. De son temps les paysans sont des éleveurs. Le village de Bloomfield est aussi connu dans l’histoire de la conquête de l’ouest pour ses affrontements entre éleveurs de moutons et de bœufs qui sont aussi violents qu’à Durango. Fred travaille sur les données climatologiques à Bloomfield pendant des années Climatological data. New Mexico, Volumes 18 à 23, National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration, Environmental Data and Information Service, National Climatic Center, 1914. . Il est Agent de la Southern Pacific Monthly Weather Review, Volume 912, United States. Army. Signal Corps, United States. Weather Bureau, United States. Environmental Science Services Administration, United States. National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration, American Meteorological Society, Éditeu War Department, Office of the Chief Signal Officer, 1912. . The Handbook of Texas nous précise que Frédéric Le Clerc achève sa vie le 3 janvier 1891, à l'âge de 80 ans, à Bloomfield, dans le comté de San Juan au Nouveau-Mexique. Il s'est remarié en 1881 avec une certaine Marie-Jeanne Halbert (1835-1909), une Française, de 25 ans sa cadette. Ils ont un fils Frédéric Charles Le Clerc (1881-1918), forgeron en 1912 à Bloomfield, qui meurt jeune. Le mirage de la ruée vers l’or ne fait pas que des milliardaires ! LECLERC, FREDERIC (Chicago Manual of Style) ŒUVRES DE FRÉDÉRIC LE CLERC Essai sur les Epispastiques, Publication Paris, impr. Didot : 1835 Le Texas et sa Révolution, Publication Paris, H. Fournier : 1840 Texas and its revolution, Translated... by James L. Shepherd, III, Houston, Texas, Anson Jones press, 1950, 150 p., portrait, carte dépl.. De la Médication curative de la dysenterie aiguë et de la dysenterie chronique, et d'un procédé thérapeutique pour arrêter le ténesme... Tours, impr. de J. Bouserez : 1857 De la Médication curative du choléra asiatique, Tours, Impr. J. Bouserez : 1859 Recherches physiologiques et anatomiques sur le mouvement des végétaux, discours prononcé à la rentrée de l'École de médecine de Tours, le 15 décembre 1859, Tours, impr. de Ladevèze : 1859. Notes et références . SOURCES : Archives Départementales 37. Aron Émile, Bretonneau, le médecin de Tours, 1979, Éditions C.L.D. Bulletin trimestriel de la Société archéologique de Touraine, 1938, v. 27. Comptes rendus hebdomadaires des séances de l'Académie des sciences, Académie des sciences (France), Gauthier-Villars, 1853, v. 37, article p.526 à 528. Dalmasso Franck, Frédéric Le Clerc (1810-1891), médecin en chef de l'hôpital général de Tours, Faculté de médecine de Tours, Université François Rabelais, 1997. Duméril Auguste, Lettres de Monsieur Auguste Duméril à M. Henri Delaroche (suite), 4ème volume Voyage à Angers et sur les bords de la Loire, jusqu’à Saint-Nazaire, pendant qu’Auguste l’ingénieur était en mission à Angers en 1835. Laurencin Michel, Dictionnaire biographique de Touraine, C.L.D., 1990 Lyons McLemore Laura, Inventing Texas: early historians of the LoneStarState, Texas A&M University Press, 2004 Mémoires de la Société archéologique de Touraine, 1866, v. 18 Rambaud, Guy de, Pour l’amour du Dauphin, Anovi 2005. Rambaud, Guy de, Bretonneau et les Le Clerc (manuscrit) Streeter Thomas W., Bibliographie du Texas, 1795-1845 (5 vols., Cambridge, le Massachusetts: Pression, 1955-60) Tauty Françoise (Ingénieur de Recherches), Frédéric Leclerc 1810 – 1891, Université François-Rabelais